


I Chime In

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly, steve is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Steve finds out that Bucky is marrying Tony, Stephen, Bruce, Loki, Quill, and Rhodey?





	I Chime In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassbrat1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbrat1984/gifts), [RoyalRiley1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalRiley1/gifts), [lay305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay305/gifts).



“THEY WHAT!” Steve shouts as he walks through the compound the government is letting them use...well him use now. Wanda is still in prison, Nat hasn’t shown up since she vanished at the Tower, Sam is working with Professor X and isn’t taking his phone calls and everytime he calls Clint he ends up with Laura blaring an air horn into the receiver and the same thing happens when he calls Scott only instead it’s his daughter playing Baby Shark on repeat until he gives up and hangs up.

“Sergeant Barnes is marrying Drs. Strange and Banner as well as Colonel Rhodes, Loki, Stark and Mr. Quill,” Fury says at the conference meeting to discuss getting new members to join the Initiative after what Tony did to the old one.

“No, Bucky would never,” Steve says shaking his head.

“He announced it on Ellen,” Fury says and Steve feels like he’s been punched without the serum. 

“Tony must be forcing him to marrying him,” Steve says and stands up from the table and storms out of the room. 

Fury pinches the bridge of his nose and pulls out his phone and dials a number that he never thought he would ever have to call, “Banner? It’s Fury...yeah he found out about the engagement and I have a feeling he’s on his way over to the Tower. He thinks that Bucky is being forced into it. Be careful,” Fury says and hangs up putting his hands in his hands. There goes America’s hero. There is no way Steve can bounce back.

“Are you sure that this isn’t a little tight?” Bucky asks reaching to tug on the inseam of his suit pants.

“It’s perfect, but if you want a little looser than we can do looser. If you don’t feel comfortable than you can wear whatever you want. Brucie wore one of Rhodey’s hoodies to the last ceremony,” Tony says smiling.

“Thanks but I’m okay. I want to look good for my husbands,” Bucky says.

“You do that already,” Tony says and Bucky bushes and decides to focus on the tailor so he won’t feel so embarrassed.

The tailor is a kind faced elderly man with whitish grey hair and shades and Bucky could swear he’s seen this man several times before but he can’t place where. And Bucky can hear him mutter something that sounds like excel...something under his breath when he finally manages what he’s trying to do.

“Nobody move!” Bucky hears and suddenly Steve is standing in the room with them. Wakandan shields, looking a little worse for wear, Shuri is going to have a heart attack, attached to his wrists and glaring at Tony.

“Rogers what the fuck are you doing?” Tony says as Bucky moves to stand in front of him.

“I’m saving Bucky!” Steve says and Bucky notices the tailor move into a corner and pull out his phone and point it at them.

“Steven Grant Rogers! I am not in danger, unless you count looking horrible in my suit as danger!” Bucky shouts backing Tony into a corner towards their panic room.

“Bucky you don’t need to protect him anymore. I’m here to help you,” Steve says taking a couple of steps towards them.

“Steve go away. I have a wedding to get ready for,” Bucky says clenching his fist.

“Did he reimplant your words? I promise we’ll get you help,” Steve says reaching out for Bucky’s arm. Bucky jerks away and Tony puts a comforting hand on his arm. Steve’s eyes immediately lock onto it.

“Get your hands off of him,” Steve snaps and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Jealousy Rogers? Isn’t that a little low for the infallible Captain America?” Tony asks and Bucky smiles softly.

“Bucky, you don’t owe him anything. Come with me and I’ll keep you safe,” Steve says and Bucky snorts.

“Rogers get away from me. You’re ruining my wedding and I still haven’t even had it yet,” Bucky says and Steve’s face falls.

“Tony what did you do to him?” Steve demands.

“Nothing! I finally feel like me. I’m happy and healthy and my mental health is getting better and I want you out of my home,” Bucky says.

Steve looks like he’s about to leave but then turns quickly reaching for Tony. Before his hands connect, a metal fist hits him square in the face and Steve goes sprawling out onto the floor and Bucky is glaring at him.

“And before you try to excuse this, I have been wanting to do that since fucking Wakanda! You need to realize Rogers you are not my boss. And now you’re not even my friend. Now get out and next time you try to touch someone I love I will trigger the soldier my damn self. Now leave before I make you leave,” Bucky says glaring at the blonde and picking him up by his collar and set him on his feet.

“But…” Steve starts to say but before he can continue Bucky hits the panel to open the window and tosses Steve out. It’s only five stories he’ll live...unfortunately. Bucky dusts his hands off and turns back to the tailor.

“How about we finish my suit?” Bucky says and the tailor grins and gets back to work.

That night Bucky and his fiances are sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when a headline grabs their attention. It says: Captain Cuckoo.

Bucky bursts out laughing when he realizes it’s a video of Rogers’ rant. Apparently someone named Stantheman posted the video of Steve bursting in and had wisely left out Bucky hitting him and throwing him out of the window. According to the news anchor the video had gone viral and people are now calling for their good ‘ole Captain to undergo a psych exam.

Bucky chuckles and kissing his lovers in celebration and the kissing quickly turns into more…

“Ewww! Dads! What did we say about being gross on the couch? People sit there!” Peter says covering Maria’s eyes, who giggles.

“We go to a school in New York City. I’ve seen worse on my way to biology,” Harley says snagging a piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table.

“That’s it I’m switching your school,” Tony says making everyone laugh. 

As he watches Harley and Peter horse around and Kami do Maria’s bow while Stephen and Loki argue about proper spellcasting form, Bucky thinks that, even with Steve’s unwanted opinion and visit, that today is one of the happiest days of his life.

However, he knows that his wedding will be even better.

And he absolutely cannot wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr (if i survive the purge)


End file.
